User blog:MaleficiousVillain/Gotham City of Demons: Character Reimaginings
This blog post is dedicated to the biographies of reimaginings of several Batman characters which I've created. I have all of the bios already planned out but they take some time to type out so stay tuned for updates to the page if interested. Locations Gotham City Wayne Manor Arkham Island Arkham Island was once the ancestral home of the Arkham family, which was one of the four founding families of Gotham City. The Island was located just south of Gotham City and featured large docks, an exquisite botanical garden with it's own menagerie, fully stocked stables, and the luxurious Arkham Manor. During the mid-19th century, Arkham Island came under the ownership the sickly widow Elizabeth Arkham who developed severe mental illness after the death of her husband. Elizabeth's mental-illness motivated her son Amadeus Arkham to study psychology from a young age, eventually coming to move to Lovecraft County, Massachusetts in order to attend Miskatonic University which at the time was the country's leading school for psychology. In Massachusetts, Amadeus found himself working on the side at the Miskatonic Insanitarium where he became one of it's leading psychiatrists and cured several patients who were deemed lost causes. Amadeus also fell in love with a woman named Constance Whateley and the two eventually came to marry, even having a daughter together who they named Harriet Elizabeth Arkham. One summer, Amadeus returned to Gotham City with his new family in order to visit his mother who he discovered was doing worse mentally then ever before, having little concept of the passage of time and falling victim to extreme mood-swings. Amadeus hated to see his mother suffer the way that she did, so one night he decided to end her suffering and so he asked Constance to take Harriet over to Gotham for the night while he stayed on Arkham Island. That night, Amadeus killed his mother in her sleep in order to end her suffering. However much to Amadeus' dismay, that same night when Constance and Harriet were out in Gotham, Constance was murdered by a serial-killer named Martin "The Mad Dog" Hawkins, so called due to the killer being delusional and believing himself to be a rabid hellhound. Instead of becoming enraged towards Hawkins, Amadeus became filled with empathy and decided that the city of Gotham required someone to aid the madmen and madwoman that it creates so often, and as such he announced that he would be converting Arkham Island into Gotham's first insanitorium, and thus "The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum" was born. Amadeus acted as the asylum's owner, warden, and head-psychiatrist all in one, employing a wide variety of psychiatrists, many of which he attended school with in Lovecraft County. Several new building were built on the island, including a medical center and a building for the inmates. The other doctors took care of the lesser inmates while Amadeus tended to the more destructive and violent inmates which he kept in the Asylum's maximum impound security wing located deep under the facility which became known as "The Pound" due to it becoming the new home of Mad Dog Hawkins. Mad Dog was Amadeus' obsession as Amadeus wished to understand and cure Mad Dog more then anything on Earth. After three years worth of psychological interviews and experimental treatments, Amadeus believed to have cured Mad Dog and the madman was going to be released from the facility. Tragically for Hawkins however, while signing the papers for his release, Hawkins' insanity took over and he viciously attacked Amadeus' secretary with the pen before falling to the ground in tears pleading for help. Enraged that three years worth of his life did not cure the Mad Dog that killed his wife, Amadeus went into Mad Dog's cell while he was sleeping and brutally murdered the lunatic in his sleep before framing it as a suicide. Becoming convinced that the criminally insane should not be helped but instead executed for the betterment of society, Amadeus began murdering the inmates of Arkham during their sleep and framing their deaths as suicides and accidents, among his victims were Jim "The Gentleman" Craddock, a sociopathic highwayman who believed himself to be a reincarnated criminal from the 18th century, and there was Father Niccolai "The Mad Monk" Tēppes who was a monk from eastern europe who developed Renfield's Syndrome and began murdering young woman to drink their blood. Eventually, Amadeus was discovered out for his murders of defenseless lunatics by his then teenaged daughter Harriet Arkham who wishing to protect the family name, had Amadeus imprisoned in the Pound before shutting it off to virtually all of Arkham's staff, bringing her father food and water every day and never telling anyone of his imprisonment, instead telling the world that he had died off physical illness and that he left ownership of Arkham Island to her. Leading into the 1920s with Harriet as the new owner of Arkham, the asylum began using more and more experimental proceedures on it's inmates like lobotomies, shock therapy, and several experiments on consenting lesser inmates in the name of science, using the asylum as a research facility for psychologists to rent out in order to bring in more income. Harriet Arkham ultimately died during an island-wide inmate riot in which she was taken captive by a lobotamized dellusional ape-obsessed gangster named George Duke who forced the warden to go through several rounds of electric therepy out of vengeance before deciding to use the tools of the asylum to perform an imrpovised lobotomy on her. The proceedure killed Harriet, and following her death the ownership of the asylum passed onto the eldest of her two sons, Dr. Howard Arkham. Heroes The Batman Robin Batgirl Batwoman Alfred Pennyworth Comissioner Gordon The Question Detective Harvey Bullock The Huntress Rogues Gallery The Joker The Penguin Name: Oswald Cobblepott Oswald''' Cobblepott was the only child of Tucker and Esther Cobblepott who were the only direct members of the Cobblepott Family which was one of Gotham's four founding families. Oswald himself was born hideously deformed and disfigured due to the Cobblepott's long history of inbreeding, resulting on Oswald being born with a hunched back, a long beak-like nose, pointed crooked teeth, conjoined fingers and toes, along with also having a vertically challenged stature. Oswald's father hated Oswald for having been born a horrifying monster, and often beat Oswald while forcing him to stay locked away in their manor's attic for most of the day, feeding him nothing but scraps. The only kindness which Oswald recieved from any family member was from his mother who took pity on the boy but also feared Tucker far too much to try and let Oswald out from his prison, so instead she would visit him whenever she could to talk with him and bring books and good food to eat, mostly seafood as that became Oswald's favourite. One night when Oswald was eight years old and Tucker was on the drunk after a party being hosted by the Wayne Family, Tucker became even more enraged at Oswald after having seen the Wayne's child Bruce and began brutally beating him to a bloodied pulp with an umbrella to the horror of Esther who was screaming and crying but forced to watch. When Esther finally decided that she had enough, she tried to speak up against Tucker only for him to retalliate against her through physical violence. After seeing his father attacking his mother, Oswald became enraged and got up from the floor to tackle Tucker to the ground, using his pointed teeth to bite off Tucker's ear in the process. The drunken Tucker fought back by trying to strangle Oswald only for Oswald to notice the bloodied umbrella nearbye and forced the pointed end through Tucker's eye socket and into his brain. Even after Tucker finally died, Oswald continued beating his father's cadaver with the umbrella. After Tucker's death, Esther helped Oswald get rid of the body and use some of the family wealth to bribe the corrupt police and make certain that her son would never be prosecuted for the murder. With Tucker finally out of the picture, Oswald was finally able to attend school and go out in public, but due to his deformities, angry outbursts and socially awquard nature from having been locked away from the world for eight years, Oswald was outcasted and bullied. At the same time as this, Oswald's mother's mental health began drastically deterioarating, prompting her to become delusional and depressed, having to be sent to Arkham for professional help. By High School, Oswald grew to passionately hate his peers, and deciding to devote himself to become better then the rest of them, Oswald began using money and resourced from behind his beloved mother's back to create a small black market ring for teens which sold inexpensive weapons, alcohol and drugs. Slowly building up his criminal empire, the 17 year old Oswald chose to make connections with the Holy Roman Empire which was the name of the most powerful crime family in Gotham at the time, being lead by the notorious Carmine "The Roman" Falcone. Oswald offered limited use of his family's vast connections, resources, property and wealth to the Roman and in exchange Oswald would be taken under their wing and taught to be a great gangster, a deal which the Roman agreed to. Over the years, the other criminals came to know Oswald as "The Penguin", a name which he had deep distain for but pretended to be fine with as he needed to be on the Romans' side as much as humanly possible for his master plan to work out. As the Penguin, Oswald always dressed in high end suits as a way to make himself feel superior while also always carrying around the umbrella which he used to murder his father as a memento of why he does what he does. By the time that Oswald was in his late 20s, Oswald began operating behind the Roman Empire's back, using his family's military connections as well as connections to Powers Enterprise to optain high-end weapons and drugs to sell on the street to small gangs in exchange for loyalty while also anonymously selling the same weapons and certain pieces of information to the Roman Empire's greatest adversaries in the criminal underworld, the Maroni Empire. At the same time, Oswald began to give anonymous tips about the Roman Empire and the weapons being sold on the street to Gotham's D.A. Harvey Dent and the then lieutenant Jim Gordon. By the end of the year, although some things went according to plan and some things didn't, both Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni were killed, leaving their lower level associates to split up the empire amongst themselves. Before this meeting, Oswald had his associates at Powers Enterprise install a concealed silenced plastic rapid-fire pistol capable of not being detected by metal detecters into his father's umbrella and also replace the fabric with a high-caliber polymer so that it could serve as a shield from bullets and knives. When the time for the meeting to split up the Roman Empire finally came, Oswald asked to give a few words in memory of the late Carmine. Oswald then delivered a speach on Carmine was an old school mobster, and how that was the reason that he got taken down, because he refused to adapt and evolve with Gotham and chose not to see that the new masters of the city were no longer the mobsters, but instead Gotham belonged to the freaks. He then told everyone that he planned to learn from Carmine's mistakes and evolve, but in order for evolution to be possible, you must let the old species die and let natural selection take wing. With that said Oswald raised his umbrella rifle and gunned down every single mobster in the room, using the polymer fabric as a shield from their bodyguards' bullets. So with that having been done, and all of Gotham's greatest original mobsters being dead, the Penguin was left the most powerful crime-lord of Gotham. The Riddler Name: Originally '''Eddie Nashton changed to Edward Nygma Eddie Nashton was the middle child of a family with three boys which lived in Kansas. Being the scrawny middle child, Eddie was ignored and mocked by his family along with often being openly bullied by his older and younger brothers, Frank Nashton and Jim Nashton so Eddie would spend most of his time hiding away, either reading, tinkering with machines, or playing games and puzzles to try and escape the reality of his life. Eddie's family considered him to be a mistake and a lazy idiot as he spent most of his time playing games, writing confusing riddles and tinkering with things instead of doing actual work to help himself or the family. This disdain from his family however only further encouraged Eddie to work harder on his games, riddles and machines to try and prove to his family that in focussing on them he was smart, something which lead them to find him even more passionately delusional and unintelligent. When Eddie was thirteen he decided that he'd had enough with his family's treatment of him, and used his mechanical prowess to build a simple machine in the backyard out of a car battery and some wire. After the machine was complete, Eddie injected his brothers with some sleeping drug and dragged them out into the hidden away old shack where he built his machine. When Eddie's brother's woke up, they found themselves strapped to chairs with their feet being in pools of water that had electrical cables placed in them which were connected to an altered car battery. In front of them was a video camera being handled by Eddie who told them that he was going to ask them a question which they would have three chances to answer, with every time they answer wrong, the car battery would give them a shock, but if they answered wrong three times the electricity would kill them. Eddie asked them the question, which was "You're in a place that's easy to get into, but hard to get out of. Where are you?" to which the brothers agreed to answer "Your face" not believing that Eddie was being serious. Overjoyed at their answer, Eddie delivered the first excrutiating shock to the boys and asked them the question again after they were done screaming in pain. Eddie then asked them again, "You're in a place that's easy to get into, but hard to get out of. Where are you?" to which the panicked boys started begging for their brother to help them out and not shock them again, only for Eddie to respond "Wrong again" and deliver another shock, even more extreme then the last one. The two boys were then crying in the seats and screaming for help only for Eddie to tell them that the room was sound-proofed and no-one could hear them scream but that they still had one last chance to answer the question, "You're in a place that's easy to get into, but hard to get out of. Where are you?" to which they consulted for one another for about 30 seconds as Eddie played the jeapardy theme off of his phone until he told them that their time was up. Desperate and with tears in their eyes the boys answered, "Time?" and to which Eddie smiled and told them "No. The answer is that you are in...trouble" and he delivered the final shock which electrocuted the two helpless boys to death. Knowing that he had beaten them, Eddie sent the camera recording through a package to be delivered to his parent's home with a note that said "Riddle me this, if you're all so smart, why are they dead?" and after that, Eddie ran away from home. Eddie found a new home in the Red Triangle Travelling Carnival where he found work as a worker and a carnie who was given his own booth where he wore a green suit and purple domino mask and was called "E. Nygma, the Teenaged Mastermind" and he had the job of using slight of hand and puzzles to practically con guests out of their money. Behind the scenes, Eddie (who was now going by Edward) was taught by his fellow carnies in the art of conning, brawling and petty theft as the carnival was secretly a criminal enterprise. Edward also learned to be an escape artist and master of slight of hand from some of the carnival's performers. By the time Edward was 16, his genius lead him to become the Red Triangle Carnival's chief-strategist as his mind allowed them to pull off larger and larger crimes without ever being caught and using the carnival to move from town to town without suspicion. The only concern which the gang had about Edward was how he often intentionally left puzzles and riddles at the scenes of their crimes, when they asked him about it he would always either be unaware of what they were talking about or he would tell them that it was to mock the police for even believing that they could come close to catching them. By the time Edward was in his mid 20s, he read about how supposed "super-criminals" were surfacing in Gotham City which was famously the largest criminal-cesspool in the country. After learning about how these criminals were surfacing, Edward being the childish narcissist that he was decided to have the carnival make Gotham their next target with him creating a a flamboyant alias for himself under the guise of the Riddler. In Gotham, Riddler kidnapped Mayor Hamilton Hill, Comissioner Gillian Loeb and Gotham celebrity talk-show host Jack Ryder. With the three kidnapped, Riddler trapped them in an eleborate secret death trap, giving Gotham three days time to follow his clues to find them before he axes them all off. This plan greatly disturbed the Red Triangle Gang as they noticed that Riddler wasn't asking for a ransom and that they were risking their lives for nothing of value, upon confronting Riddler about this he simply gave a smug grin and told them that he knew this talk was going to be coming so he went ahead and made some preparations for their termination. After saying this, Riddler pulled out a remote activated device and informed them that money was only an added benefit of crime and that the only real currencies of value in the world are respect, admiration and fear so with that said he pressed the button on his remote and all of his rebelling accomplices were electrocuted and Riddler informed the remainder of his living henchmen that he created 42 life threatening fail-safes in case of rebellion and that the mass electrocution was merely the result of one of them as he placed small remote activated machines in their clothes and weapons. Much to Riddler's dismay, he was defeated for the first time in his long criminal career by Gotham's vigilante the Batman who not only managed to solve all of Riddler's clues and follow them to his lair where he freed the captives and beat Edward to a pulp before sending him to the GCPD, but who also used his detective skills to learn Edward's entire past and used it to provoke him. After Edward's trial, he was deemed completely insane and was sent to the Elizabeth Arkham Institution for the Criminally Insane where he was subsequently locked up in "The Pound" which was Arkham's most high-security wing due to Edward having proven himself to skilled of an escape artist and having already made several escape attempts as well as being the mastermind behind several Arkham riots. In "the Pound", Edward found himself obsessing over his defeat and subsequent humiliation at the hands of the Batman and deciding that he would stay in Gotham until enacting vengeance on Batman, in order to prove himself greater then him and learn his secret past just as Batman did to his own, and only then when Batman is defeated and humiliated will the Riddler kill the Batman and leave the hellhole of Gotham forever. The Catwoman Name: Selina Kyle ' ' Selina Kyle was the illegitimate bastard daughter of the prostitute Michelle Kyle, and Gotham city's patron crime-lord Carmine Falcone. Selina lived with her mother in an appartment in Crime Alley, a poverty stricken and crime infested neutral zone for Gotham's crime families where Selina would spend most of her time outside of the appartment building with the street cats or sneaking into the nearbye Monarch Theater to watch old films, with her favourites being about Zorro or the Grey Ghost as her mother made money for the two of them by whoring herself out in the appartment. Despite her being his prostitute mistress, Carmine Falcone did have sincere feelings for Michelle as well as for Selina but as he was a man who married to join his crime-family with another, he his second family a secret. So instead, Carmine simply gave them a small allowance from his criminal escapades and did his best to offer them protection or new places to live, but Michelle refused to leave her home in Crime Alley. Carmine also tried his best to serve as a father figure to Selina, teaching her how to fight, and in buying gifts for her while still trying to keep her a secret as he already had three legitimate children, Alberto Falcone, Mario Falcone and Gilda Falcone. When Selina was nine years old she overheard Carmine begging her mother to leave Crime Alley if not for his sake, for their daughters' as Carmine was fearing that bad things were coming. That same night, Michelle had Selina rush to try and rush to pack up their belongings so that they could leave, but then a knock came from the front door and Michella told Selina to hide in the kitchen cabinet and not come out or say a word no-matter what she hears or sees and to wait for it to be safe to come out. From the sliver of a crack in the cabinet, Selina saw her mother grab a pistol and gain a vantage point on the doorway which she could hear was being broken down. The next thing which Selina heard gunfire and screaming as she saw the men at the door brutally gun down her mother and say then spraypaint on the wall "Nice Whore Roman -Sal" before leaving the appartment. Selina waited for what felt like hours, petrified in the cabinet until the police arrived alongside Carmine who she saw slip packs of cash to, telling them to keep quiet about the message and his relationship to the prostitute. Taking a minute to mourn the death of Michelle, Carmine noticed Selina's eye peeking out from the cabinet with teary eyes. He opened the cabinet and told Selina that it was all ok and that she was going to be alright, but horrified that the man was responsible for her mother's death and that he would try to deny involvement, Selina grabbed a nearby garnet fork that was in the cabinet and slashed her father's face before running out the door and into the streets of Crime Alley. An orphaned nine year old on the streets of the most crime infested city in America, Selina used what fighting skills she learned from Carmine to survive, becoming a streetfighter and a petty thief. She moved around from gang to gang and neighbourhood to neighbourhood, learning from trial and error as well as her experience from the others on how to become a professional criminal. By the time she was 17, Selina was an incredibly skilled fighter and thief who had broken out of the GCPD as well as Gotham's Juvenile Hall at least a dozen times, she lived in an abandonned apartment where she kept a safe-full of money and provided for several stray cats. Despite having to provide for herself, Selina was motivated to seek criminal perfection by being haunted by witnessing the death of her mother and had the ultimate goal of murdering the men who took her life, including Carmine Falcone. By the time Selina was 21, she had made a name for herself as being the best professional thief in Gotham, keeping most of the money to herself while priding herself on only stealing from those who were either wealthy, powerful, or deserving of the robbery. At the same time, Selina often redistributed her goods to the people on the streets of Gotham as she wished for them to not have to struggle as she did. By her mid 20s, Selina was a professional mercenary for hire who had her own high-end suit and equipment completed by night-vision goggles, retractable knife-life metal claws, silenced pistols, and a high end bullwhip which helped her with climbing, swinging and as a weapon. Selina had two identities, one being Selina Kyle the beautiful mildy-wealthy Gotham businesswoman who donated to charity and who violently opposed Gotham's corruption, she was the woman that Selina used as a facade and wished she could be while her true-self was Catwoman, the professional criminal whose true identity had yet to be discovered and who was motivated by the death of her mother do what she does. As a philanthropist, Selina wound up dating a wealthy man named Bruce Wayne and the two bonded over among other things having an understanding of the pressure's of high status taking a toll on one's personal identity, as well as the effects eachother's loss had on one another since Bruce too witnessed his parents' murder in front of him when he was a boy. At the same point in time, Catwoman started coming into conflict with the vigilante the Batman. By the end of the year, Selina learned that Bruce Wayne actually was in fact the Batman and Bruce the same for Selina, this caused high conflict between the two of them as Selina attempted to finally murder Carmine Falcone by breaking into his appartment and prepared to gun him down only to be interrupted by Batman who tried to tell her that he understood the rage and thirst for vengeance she felt but tried to tell her that if she claimed his life then she was no better then the men who took her mother's life. Although deeply wishing she could put down the pistol and go to live happily ever after with Bruce, Selina knew that she couldn't live knowing that she had the opportunity to murder Falcone and that she didn't take it. So fully aware of the consequences, Selina looked into her father's eyes as he told her that he was sorry, and she pulled the trigger on the gun. After the murder, Selina and Bruce engaged in a violent battle where where Bruce emerged the victor, having been forced to render Selina unconscious. When Selina woke up, she was in a holding cell at the GCPD building where she was alerted that her criminal escapes were found out and that she's being charged not only for his life of crime but for the murder of Carmine Falcone. After her trial, Selina was deemed insane due to her compulsive thirst for vengeance, twisted self-righteousness, borderline personalities and high functioning sociopathic tendencies then sent to the Elizabeth Arkham Institution for the Criminally Insane on Arkham Island where due to her skills and physical threat she was incarcerated in the maximum security wing nicknamed "The Pound" by the guards and doctors. Despite having been defeated by Bruce, Selina decided to withold the information of Batman's secret identity from her fellow Arkham Patients who she developed a sense of comradery with, she told herself that she did this to keep herself ahead, but in actuality it was because she still loved Bruce and refused to betray him like that, for the time at least. Ra's al-Ghūl The Ra's al-Ghūl has existed for nearly 600 years, originating in ancient Arabia with the original Ra's al-Ghūl who was one of the king's highest ranking assasins and closest military advisers. The king used the assasin to carry out several political executions, earning him a large wealth which he used to study strategy and alchemy. One day, the assasin who was tired of carrying out the king's power-hungry errands, gained support from a small number of his fellow assasins to lay siege on the king's palace and massacre the entire royal family as well as any politicians who they believed were deserving of death before stealing the king's entire fortune, equally distributing a fifth of it to the kingdom, and then fleeing the country and becoming known as the League of Devils while the leader became known as Ra's al-Ghūl, which meant "The Head of the Devil". Over the years, the League of Demons earned more and more followers, operating from the shadows to perform what they felt was best for the world by commiting acts of eco-terrorism in an attempt to write the wrongs of humanity. Every Ra's al-Ghūl had children whom he raised and trained directly in the ways of the Head of the Demon before their death, in which their heir would take over. As centuries passed, the League of Devils made several powerful connections and investments throughout the world while also making an effort to enlist the absolute best assasins and greatest geniuses for their cause. The league also became something of a fairy tale or an urban myth as the generations passed, with some stories saying that their leader was immortal and used a pit of magical chemicals to restore his youth and heal his wounds. Poison Ivy Name: Dr. Pamela Isley Pamela Isley was an orphan girl who grew up in foster homes in the slums of Gotham City where she learned to fight in her free time due to the amount of muggings, kidnapping and murders which happened in the city. Due to this, Pamela spent her youth and childhood greatly exposed to the injustices that mankind had on one another. When Pamela wasn't learning to fight she was studying her true passion in the sciences, mainly in biology which she became so skilled at that by the time she was 16 years old she was given a scholarship to move to Metropolis and study advanced sciences in their high-end universities. Despite the scientific marvels and significant lack of crime in Metropolis, Pamela always felt out of place in the city so instead focussed most of her time on her studies and experiments in the fields of genetic mutations and in chemical formulas. Two-Face Name: Harvey Dent Bane The boy who would one day come to become known as Bane was the son of an eco-terrorist in the Caribbean island-country of Santa Prisca. His father was a man who murdered several of the island's corrupt politicians only to be hunted down by the government, the man escaped but his pregnant wife was arrested for association. The pregnant woman was sent to the island's privately-owned prison of Peña Duro which was built almost completely underground and was incredibly inhumane due to the country's loose laws and how aproximately a quarter of Santa Prisca's population worked for the prison. Due to Santa Prisca's laws, the child of the eco-terrorist was to take his father's place in the prison and his mother was to be held in the prison with him. The child's mother wound up dying while giving birth, and the child became legal property of the prison and the government of Santa Prisca. The guards of the facility took pity on the child however and kept him locked away in one of the prison's larger extreme-isolation cells where they often visited him to keep him company and gave him many books to pass the time, a teddy-bear which the boy named Osito, and they even taught the boy the basics of prison-life and taught him how to fight. By his teen years, the boy started intensely studied books on psychology, strategy and warfare due to his fears of being released into the open prison areas, and whenever he wasn't studying he would be partaking in extreme weight-lifting or practicing his fighting. When he turned 16, the boy was released into the open-prison area with the other prisoners, and on his first day there he challenged the largest and most powerful prisoner to a fight in hand-to-hand combat. The battle was intense, but ultimately the boy wound up losing to the man but out of respect, the prisoner decided to let him join his gang giving him the prison name "El Perdición", or "The Bane" in english. The only condition was that to prove his loyalty, Bane had to murder the guard who virtually raised him, taught him how to fight, and gave him so many gifts throughout his childhood. Although not wanting to do this, Bane knew that he had no choice if he wished to survive in the prison. So Bane arranged to meet with the guard in his old isolation cell, telling the him that he did not wish to what he was about to do, that he loved him like a father, and that he will me remembered and mourned. With that said, Bane overpowered the guard and held him a foot off the ground by his neck againt the concrete wall, suffocating him with his barehands while looking into his dying eyes and apoligizing. Over time, Bane became one of the prisoner's closest allies and enforcers, and learned to fight better from him and the other members of the gang. After one year of being a member of the gang, Bane decided to once again challenge his leader in hand-to-hand combat, this time coming out sucessful and beating the leader who took mercy on him to the ground. As Bane's mentor laid on the ground bleeding out, he looked into Bane's eyes and begged for the mercy that he granted Bane so long ago. But upon hearing this, Bane simply laughed and informed his mentor that his mercy was the reason that he failed, and with that Bane picked up his defeated opponent and held him over his head in front of the other prisoners before smashing his opponent's spine over his knee, killing the man almost instantly. After the battle, Bane became the most powerful and feared prisoner in Peña Duro, something which he refused to settle with, continuing to excercise and train vigorously for hours on end every day out of fear of being defeated by his fellow prisoners. Killer Croc Name: Waylon Jones The Scarecrow Name: Dr. Jonathon Crane Mr. Freeze Name: Dr. Victor Fries Harley Quinn Name: Dr. Harleen Quinzell Clayface Name: Basil Karlo The Mad Hatter Name: Dr. Jervis Tetch Man-Bat Name: Dr. Kirk Langstrom Deadshot Name: Floyd Lawton Prof. Hugo Strange Name: Professor Hugo Strange Firefly Name: Garfield Lynns The Phantasm Name: Andrea Beaumont The Ventriloquist Name: Aronold Wesker Hush Name: Dr. Thomas Elliot Prof. Pyg Name: Dr. Lazlo Valentin The Black Mask Name: Roman Sionis Category:Blog posts